lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Gas Man
The Gas Man is the first Arson case in'' L.A. Noire. This is the first case Cole Phelps takes part in after being demoted and after the scandal he caused. Objectives *Investigate Steffens House Fire *Interview Don Steffens *Investigate Sawyer House Fire *Investigate Gulliver's Travel Agency *Trace Address for Suburban Redevelopment *Investigate Suburban Redevelopment *Investigate Fire Station No. 32 *Investigate InstaHeat and the InstaHeat Factory *Interview Walter Clemens *Apprehend Matthew Ryan *Interview Matthew Ryan *Interview Reginald Varley *Charge a Suspect Walkthrough Steffens House Fire There is an '''InstaHeat heater' serviced by Matthew Ryan away from the house near the burnt fence on your left as you enter the crime scene. Interview Don Steffens * Travel Competition: Truth * Suburban Redevelopment: Doubt Steffens will give you the Competition Ticket clue and the location of the Gulliver's Travel Agency. After speaking with Don Steffens use a Telephone and contact HQ. Gulliver's Travel Agency Upon arriving at the agency you will talk to John Cunningham. He will provide a ledger where you will need to pick the Steffens family and the Sawyers family on the left hand page. After selecting the families names you will now interview him. Interview John Cunningham * Suburban Redevelopment: Truth * Promotional Travel Contest: Doubt Note: If you do not visit the travel agency before apprehending the suspects, a glitch will occur where Cunningham will not be present. The door will be inactive and the player will be forced to restart the case. Sawyer House Fire Upon arriving, you'll meet Albert Lynch and Jake Rampley. After the cutscene, talk to the coroner and then examine the bodies of the deceased family. There is an Instaheat regulator valve near the outside front right corner of the house, on your right as you enter the crime scene. After discovering the valve you will need to chase down Herbert Chapman, a known pyromaniac who is identified by Albert Lynch. You will have to chase down and tackle him, or wait until he has run out of stamina and fight him hand to hand. He is the first suspect in this case. Suburban Redevelopment The site turns out to be an Elysian housing development work site, if you want, you can enter the small building to your left to discover a note from Leland Monroe, however this does not count towards the case. The Fire Station No. 32 location will now become available. Fire Station No. 32 When you arrive, Albert Lynch will show you the heater panel from the Sawyer house. He will then explain how the explosion happened and set up a demonstration for you to complete. Put the balloon on the right, the regulator valve in the middle, and the Bunsen burner on the left. Note: In the fire station, there is the American LaFrance Fire Truck that can be used towards the Auto Fanatic achievement/trophy. InstaHeat Factory Interview Ivan Rasic * InstaHeat Model 70: Doubt * Heater Service History: Lie (Heater Serviced by Ryan or Varley) Rasic will then provide you with the List of Gas Fitters clue. Use the phone to your left to check all the names on the list for criminal records, the names of Walter Clemens, Matthew Ryan 'and 'Reginald Varley as well as their criminal record clues will appear in your notebook. Talk to Rasic again for the addresses for all three suspects. * Examine Walter Clemens' locker to find an Anarchist Pamphlet. * Examine Matthew Ryan's locker to find the rest of the Anarchist Pamphlets * Examine Reginald Varley's locker to find a box of Moz-Kill; investigate further to discover the Mosquito Coils. If you haven't driven one yet, drive an InstaHeat van in the parking lot for progress with the Auto Fanatic achievement/trophy. There should also be a Packard Custom vehicle in the InstaHeat Factory carpark, one of the only places it can be found. Suspects' Worksites Interview Walter Clemens * Knowledge of Varley: Doubt * Employment with InstaHeat: Doubt * Knowledge of Ryan: Lie (Clemen's Anarchists Pamphlet) Apprehend Reginald Varley It is very easy to catch Varley with a warning shot as he crosses the street during the initial foot-chase. If you fail to stop him with a warning shot he will eventually reach his truck and flee. Note: With the new update, the warning shot may not work. Instead of chasing his tail, run the same direction as him but on the street (he will eventually come out from the backyards and cross the road toward construction). It is a shortcut to his predictable escape route and you can tackle him early on. This, however can be quite difficult and it is recommended that Action Skip is turned on. Chase Matthew Ryan Matthew Ryan will try to escape in his car. Do not be afraid to use your brake, he takes tight corners and getting hung on even one of them means restarting the chase over again. Biggs will try and shoot out his tires but if he fails to stop Ryan, a tram will eventually run into Ryan's vehicle causing it to roll and ending the chase. Wilshire Police Station Interview Matthew Ryan (Interview Room 1) * Anarchist Literature: Lie (Ryan's pamphlets) * InstaHeat Model 70: Lie (Ivan's Statement) * Suburban Redevelopment: Doubt * Attempted murder charge: Lie (Ryan's Criminal Record) ** Doubt also works after an Intuition point is used Leave the interrogation. Interview Reginald Varley (Interview Room 2) * Work at Sawyer residence: Lie (Heater Serviced by Varley) * Suburban Redevelopment: Lie (Clemen's Statement or Ryan's Statement) * InstaHeat Model 70: Lie (Mosquito coils) Leave the interrogation. Go to Interview Room 1 and charge Matthew Ryan. Trivia * Aaron Staton (Cole Phelps), Rich Sommer (John Cunningham) and Vincent Kartheiser (Walter Clemens) are co-stars on the television series Mad Men. * Vincent Kartheiser (Walter Clemens) and Keith Szarabajka (Herschel Biggs) were co-stars on the television series Angel * The manager at the InstaHeat factory says, "This housing boom is a once in a lifetime opportunity." The statement is a sardonic allusion to the recent housing bubble, and a reference to the Baby Boom post-World War II. * It is possible to view all of the destroyed buildings in this and the later arson cases during the Patrol, Traffic, Homicide and Vice desks (most easily during free roam). * Glitch: in the PS3 version the regulator the arsonist tampers with in the opening cutscene may be invisible. * The player is given a handicap in that the arsonist is shown from the back during a cutscene, and while his face isn't visible, his hair is, and he clearly is a different man than either of the two main suspects. Therefore the player ends the case knowing that neither of the final suspects is actually the culprit. Video Walkthrough i3ZZkX1LYbc es:El hombre del gas Gas Man, The Category:Arson